The Touch of Oneself
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: He could certainly say without a doubt that his boredom had effectively been cured.


**Lmao it's just... Like had their design underwent some aesthetic changes then I know it'd be a different story like 110%. I mean, normally scenes and exposition such as those would invoke a certain response, an excited response. Like of course the response wouldn't be as explosive and elated as the response to the other one but... Lmao like I've never related more to someone's tags than when I read that user's tags like me too fam... Wow but if that one detail had been changed, then I know the difference would be massive.**

 **Note: The following fic is based on the ao3 fic Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.**

Killua sighed. He was bored. He should've went to run errands with Canary and Kai when he had the chance. When he closed his eyes, he saw himself pressing kisses up and down brown skin. Killua's eyes snapped open, eyebrows furrowing. What the hell? His eyes hesitantly slid shut once more.

 _Blue eyes closely examined the heaving form of the beautiful woman below him. He had her held down by her wrists, those same wrists moving slightly as she looked away._

 _"_ _A-Are you sure we should be doing this, Killua?"_

 _He stared down at the teeth marks he'd left on her neck and collarbone, already determining where he'd leave more when he got her undressed. "I want you." He brought his lips down to her ear, brushing lightly against it as he whispered, "And what about you, Canary? Do you want me?" He felt her shudder, enjoying the effect he had on her._

 _"_ _Y-Yes."_

He couldn't say he knew exactly when he slid his hand down his pants and started touching himself. Killua sighed, hand slowly sliding up and down his penis.

 _He had her breast between his lips, sucking on her hardened nipple one minute and licking it the next. His hand was down below at work on Canary's clit, rubbing circles into it._

 _Canary moaned, tugging hard at the white locks between her fingers. "Killua-sama…"_

 _He stuck two fingers inside her, listening to her pleasure laced cries. When his fingers moved, she did the same, the hands in his hair finding their way down to his back._

 _"_ _K-Killua-sama!"_

 _God, that was such a turn on! At this rate she was gonna make him burst before her._

Killua bit his lip, moaning. God, he was so fuckin hard. Up, down, up, down, his hand furiously went.

 _He liked hearing her cry out so he made sure to bite down on her good and hard, nearly breaking skin every time._

 _"_ _Killua," Canary moaned, closing her eyes._

 _He stopped, pulling himself up from her shoulder, a hint of firmness in his eyes. "Killua-_ sama _." Killua kissed her before she could respond to his correction, tongue making contact with her own, their mouths separating and unseparating in a repetitive, passionate cycle. He pulled away, her labored breath mingling with his even one. "You don't mind calling me 'Killua-sama', right?"_

 _"_ _N-Not at all, Killua-sama."_

 _"_ _Good." He flipped her over._

Killua shifted around. He was coming close. His thumb stroked the tip.

 _He held her by her waist as he thrusted into her slowly from behind. He pulled out._

 _"_ _Do you want more, Canary?"_

 _Canary bit her lip. "Yes, Killua."_

 _Killua smirked, pleased by her slip up. "Yes what, Canary?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yes, Killua-sama."_

 _"_ _Can't say I'm convinced." He slid his finger inside her. "Convince me, Canary."_

 _Her lips came apart in pleasure, fisting the sheets. "I want more, Killua-sama!"_

 _A second finger went inside. She was so wet. "Much better. But I'm still not convinced."_

 _God, it felt so good! But she knew the pleasure she was experiencing right now wasn't at its peak. She was tired of his teasing! "Please, Killua-sama!"_

 _He chuckled softly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"_

 _He finally began the succession, never letting up on ramming into her._

Killua grit his teeth. Shit, he didn't want to come yet. He'd try holding it in for as long as he could.

 _He had Canary down on her back again, interlocking their fingers together. Without warning, Killua drove his cock through her, their hips locking and unlocking as he repeated the process, ears ringing with the sound of Canary's cries._

 _Canary's eyes were squeezed shut, the woman struggling to get her breathing under control. "Killua-sama… I'm about to—" A moan left her throat as he thrust into her again. "Oh god! Killua-sama, please!"_

 _Killua pulled out of her, watching as she threw her head back, suddenly locking into place as she orgasmed._

"Killua, we're back!"

Killua let out a shuddery breath, pulling his hand out of his pants, staring at the come covering his hand in fascination. Hm, he should do this again sometime.

"Hm, maybe he's taking a nap," Canary mumbled under her breath, setting grocery bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, Killua!"

Canary looked up, watching Killua flash Kai a smile as he passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

Killua looked the beautiful woman over. He'd forgotten that she'd left in a tank top and shorts, no doubt to withstand today's unrelenting heat. So much skin was showing… His imaginary counterpart had really enjoyed having the smooth brownness between his teeth. He had a good feeling that biting into her here in reality would yield the same amount of enjoyment.

Canary looked away, heart beating far too fast for her liking. The desire in his eyes couldn't possibly be directed toward her. …Could it? Canary wrapped her arms around herself, staring timidly down at her feet. "K-Killua-sama—no, I mean Killua!—" God, he had her so nervous that she not only stuttered but called him 'Killua-sama'! She hadn't called him that in so long. "—is everything okay? You're staring and…ugh…"

Killua laughed, smirking. Her word stumbling was still just as cute. 'Killua-sama'… How she tempted him so. Kai was the only thing keeping him from bending her over the kitchen counter and pulling her shorts down. If he had it his way, the hot sun outside wouldn't be the only reason she was covered in sweat.

"Sorry." He reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear, purposely brushing his fingertips against her cheek. "You already know I'm not one for formalities, but I suppose I can make an exception for you. 'Killua-sama' or Killua is fine."

Canary felt hotter than ever, wide eyed as she stared at Killua.

He was far too aroused right now to be around her. "I'm gonna go take a shower." And he'd make sure it was the coldest shower he'd ever taken.

Why must he insist on being so unpredictable? Why do something as cruel as make her question how he felt about her? She had concluded that it would never be worth pondering, that the nature of their relationship would never undergo a drastic, unthinkable change. His fingertips briefly making contact with her cheek had been intentional, had felt so intimate. And then there was those eyes… He wanted to take her then and there and god, she would've let him and would've enjoyed every second of it.

 _"_ _Unrequited love is always bittersweet."_

When she had spoken those words to Chrollo, she thought was speaking from experience. But perhaps… Canary sighed. She'd rather not put up with such thoughts right now. Sleep is what she needed right now.


End file.
